


A Downward Spiral

by CodyHammond



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: Adam Jensen deals with life, and loss, the only way he knows how.





	A Downward Spiral

Jensen’s life was like a spiral, constantly going down the drain. It was like, no matter what he did, everything seemed to go wrong. As hard as he tried to get her away from her work, Adam just couldn’t bring Megan out of it. And as hard as he wished it would stop, Eliza Cassan, the world’s most famous news anchor, only reminded him of his most recent failure.

“The massacre at Mexicantown has only served as a catalyst for, what many people consider, a hate crime towards augmented people. After SWAT team Commander, Adam Jensen, failed to fire upon the victim, a 12 year-old augmented boy, SWAT Commander Haas dealt the finishing blow, killing the young man. The Detroit Police Department…”

Jensen could only bury his face in his hands and sigh as news of his firing, and Haas’ demotion, was made public. Everything was happening so fast…

Knock, knock.

And he suspected it was about to get ugly.

“Come in.” Jensen called out, in that gravel voice he was known for. The door slid open. Jensen didn’t know what to feel when Megan entered his home.

“Hey, Adam.” she greeted him, letting herself in just as he turned off the TV. He must not have wanted to her to see. Maybe he thought she didn’t know.

“Hey.” he spoke, not even looking at her.

“You wanted to see me?” Megan asked hesitantly.

“Yeah.” Adam stood up from his couch, walked past Megan, completely ignoring her, and made his way into the kitchen just next to the doorway where she once stood. Megan watched him open the fridge to reach in and take out… a bottle of booze.

“Since when did you start drinking?” she wondered.

Adam, pouring himself a small glass, answered, “Just now.” he then brought the glass to his lips, and let the alcohol burn down his throat.

Megan could feel something was off about him. Taking cautious steps towards him, she asked, “Adam, what’s wrong?” by the time she was next to him, her hand tenderly touching his arm, Jensen hung his head.

“Megan…” though his voice was like granite, his tone was choking, “I want to break-up.”

It took a Megan a moment to register what he said. Did… did he just say…

“What?” she wanted him to repeat his statement.

Jensen shifted so he looked directly at her, his jasper eyes boring into her forest ones, and repeated his words, more clearly, “I want to break-up.”

“Wha… Adam, why?” Megan couldn’t understand. “Is it because of what happened? Look, I know you’re hurting, but you have to…”

“It’s not that.” he chided. “At least, not all of it. It’s you.”

Megan looked befuddled, “Me?”

“I tried to make this work, Megan. I really did. But you were so caught up in your work, it was like I wasn’t even there.”

“Adam, my work is important!” she tried to convince him.

“And I’m not?!”

Megan took a step back, reaching for her necklace. Adam never yelled at her. He was always so calm. “Adam…”

“I tried everything I could to keep us from falling apart, and what did you do? Huh? What did you do, Megan? Where were you?”

If Megan had words, she couldn’t say them. All she could do was fight the lump in her throat and the tears welling in her eyes. 

“Did you even care about me? At all?”

That question almost broke Megan’s heart. “Adam… of course I did!” she half whispered his name. “You know I did!”

Adam poured himself another glass, no longer able to bring himself to look at his once beloved girlfriend. A million thoughts were running through his head, but only stood out, “I’m sorry, but… I think you should go.”

“Adam…” Megan went to reach out, but was scolded.

“Goodbye, Dr. Reed.”

Megan’s hand retracted to her necklace, her eyes close to tears. Adam was gone. He wasn’t the man she knew. Instead, he was… she didn’t even know what he was. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jensen could only listen to Dr. Reed’s footsteps as she made her way out the kitchen, his front door opening and closing with a hiss. His eyes never left the glass, even as she brought it, and the bottle, with him to his couch. Adam sat with a hefty thud, his drink almost spilling over on his lap. It wouldn’t have mattered, though. To him, it was just another showing of how his life had fallen. 

And now here he was, sitting alone, in the darkness of his home, a drink in hand… and no-one to share it with. No-one but the Detroit city lights slitting through his blinds, as he took another drink.


End file.
